Night of Fun
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Stefan broke up with Elena, and Damon is there to cheer her up in a heartbeat. What will happen when Elena lets her hair down and they play Truth or Dare, and Damon finds out why Elena and Stefan broke up? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second Delena one shot! I hope you guys enjoy it. I may add a second chapter, with a lemon in it! This is Rated M for adult language.**

**Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed _Don't Be Shy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of the characters!**

_**** "If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun." ****_

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her bed, staring out of her bedroom window. She felt like she should be crying, but the tears just <em>wouldn't<em> come. The _supposed_ love of her life had just broken up with her, and she hadn't even shed a tear.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little upset. They hadn't ended on a good note, and she felt guilty for hurting him the way she had. She didn't blame him for breaking up with her, she knew she deserved it. She was also glad in a way though. Stefan had changed her... a lot. At first she loved her new personality, she loved the commitment she was able to put into the relationship. But she had begun to miss being a fun _teenager. _She missed drinking on the weekends, playing dares and gossiping with Caroline, having movie nights with Matt and having slumber parties with Bonnie. She didn't really get to do these things when she was dating Stefan, because there never seemed time.

Of course there was the other reason for their breakup. She couldn't tell Stefan what he wanted to hear. How could she deny his accusation when it was _obviously_ true?

"Need some company?" he asked, appearing out of nowhere

She gasped at Damon's sudden appearance. He had a smirk on his face, but she could see the pity in his eyes

"I'm fine, Damon. Does it look like I'm sobbing and screaming Stefan's name dramatically because my heart is broken into a million pieces. No."

"I figured you'd be a little more upset than this," he said, raising an eyebrow

"I just want to forget about it all. Starting now, I'm going back to the way I was before I met your brother," she said, starting to feel irritated about everything

"Ah. The wild Elena Gilbert I've heard so much about," Damon chuckled, sitting next to her

"I really did used to be a lot more fun," she sighed

"Hey," Damon said, pulling her chin up so that she was looking straight into his sparkling blue eyes. "You _are_ fun. That little _time_ _out_ we had in Georgia was the most fun I've ever had."

Her heart did a little flutter at what he had said. The fact his face was so close to hers didn't make it any easier either

"If you met me before I met Stefan and before my parents died, then you'd understand why everyone thinks I'm so different," She said, staring at the floor

"Well, how about you _show_ me how fun you used to be. I mean, I'm interested, and this is an opportunity for you to forget about everything for the night," he offered

She knew there was no way she _couldn't_ take him up on his offer. A night of fun was _exactly_ what she wanted, and the fact Damon was joining her for it made it a whole lot better. She felt like she could be herself around him.

"We'll get out the alcohol, and we'll play _truth or dare_ and you can gossip to me all you want. We'll do whatever you wish," he said, a smirk on his face

"Sure," Elena said, a smile on her face. She was grateful that he was here; she needed his company right now

Damon flashed downstairs at Vampire speed, and was back in less than a minute, carrying all of the alcohol that there was in the house

"Damn, you Gilbert's like to drink," Damon muttered, placing the large amount of bottles onto her bed

"Says the man who has at least fifty bottles of Bourbon stashed away at home," Elena giggled and Damon just shrugged

"Totally different."

"Sure."

He handed Elena a glass of Bourbon, unsurprisingly.

They drank and drank for two hours, and spoke about nothing and everything. Only when Elena started to feel a little drunk, did things get interesting

"Let's play Truth or Dare," she giggled

"Look, Elena. You don't have to convince me to play Truth or Dare with you to get me naked," he said, in a mockingly serious tone. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes

"There will be no nudity tonight, Mister," She teased

"How about tomorrow night then?" he asked and winked at her

"Nuh-Uh," She said in a sing-song voice. He pouted playfully, and smacked her butt when she stood up to grab another bottle of bourbon

"Hands to yourself, Salvatore," Elena giggled, sitting back down with the Bourbon

"No promises," he chuckled, taking the glass of Bourbon she handed him

"Let's get started. Truth or Dare?" She challenged

"Hmmm. Truth," he decided, a smirk on his face. She scrunched her nose, concentrating.

"_Got it!_" Elena shouted. "Is it true that you've been in love with someone besides Katherine?"

Damon sighed and nodded. He didn't like lying to Elena. He only did it if her life was in jeopardy.

"With who?" Elena asked, too curious for her own good

"Jealous?" Damon asked, smirking _a lot_

"Maybe. Now tell me who," Elena muttered impatiently

Damon leaned forward until Elena could feel his hot breath on the shell of her ear

"I think you already know the answer."

Elena shuddered at his words. She wasn't sure at first, but his annoyingly cryptic answer confirmed it. He was in love with _her_.

Damon spoke before she could question him. "_Elena_. Truth or Dare?"

"_Dare_," she giggled

"Flash me."

"Seriously? That's your dare?" Elena doubled over in laughter. She knew it'd be something perverted, but not some _middle school_ dare

"Yep," he confirmed, a huge grin on his face

Elena rolled her eyes and lifted up her tank top. She had no bra on underneath

Damon's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. He didn't think Elena had it in her. He thought she'd slap him and call him a pervert or something else that would highly amuse him. But instead of amusing him, she'd managed to make him incredibly _aroused._

Damon's hands had a mind of their own. He slowly moved them towards Elena's breasts

Suddenly, she yanked her tank top down and slapped Damon's hands and smirked. "_Hands. To. Yourself_."

"Tease," Damon muttered and Elena laughed

"Truth or Dare?" She asked him

"Dare, I guess."

She smirked and told him what he had to do.

Elena watched him knock on her neighbour's door from her bedroom window. He asked the man if he had any ice cubes. When the guy returned, he handed Damon several ice-cubes, which Damon proceeded to shove down his pants

Damon sped into her room at Vampire speed, and started shaking all the ice out

"Cold, cold, cold!"

Once he'd finished complaining and getting rid of the ice, he sat back on the bed

"I will get you back for that," he muttered, taking a sip of his whiskey

"Whatever," Elena giggled

"Truth or Dare, Gilbert?" Damon asked, his smirk returning

"Truth," She decided, drinking from the huge Vodka bottle Damon had brought upstairs with him

"Tell me the naughtiest thing you've ever done," he chuckled darkly

"There are a few things for me to choose from," She admitted, trying to decide which the worst was

"Probably the time when I played strip poker with the varsity football team," She told him, cringing at the memory

"Just you and the whole team?" Damon asked, biting back his laughter

"Yes," She sighed, staring at her sheets

"Tell me what happened," Damon demanded

"Well, the team had just finished a game, and this was when I was a cheerleader. I walked into the locker room with a deck of cards and asked them if they wanted to play with me," Elena explained. Damon was surprised at how... un-innocent Elena used to be

"They all said yes, of course. Once you were naked, you were out of the game. In the end it was just me and one other guy playing. The loser had to give one of the other guys a blow job and the winner got to choose who would be receiving it..."

"You lost, didn't you?" Damon guessed and chuckled. Elena nodded, a blush on her face

"Who did the winner choose?"

"Himself, of course. Typical guy," Elena said, rolling her eyes

"Who was the guy?" Damon asked, incredibly curious

Elena was reluctant to tell him. It wasn't exactly one of her proudest moments.

"Tyler," she mumbled under her breath. Of course Damon heard though, with his vampire hearing

Damon howled with laughter. He was stunned, yes, but that didn't make it any less funny

"I can't believe you've given Lockwood a blow job, but not me!" he chuckled

"I can't believe I've even _seen_ Tyler's cock," Elena muttered

"Wait! Isn't Matt a Jock?" Damon asked, his laughter starting again. Elena nodded, even more ashamed

"So you gave your ex-boyfriend's best friend a blow job, while he watched," Damon summarised

"You know, I was beginning to not feel guilty about this, until you started talking," Elena snapped, irritated by his humour

"Hey, it's not my fault you were such a wild child!" Damon defended himself, laughing slightly

"Yeah, whatever. Truth or Dare?" Elena muttered

"Dare."

"Tomorrow night, you and I are going to the Grill, and you have to hit on at least three _guys_," Elena dared him, with a wicked grin on her face

"Only if it's a date... after I hit on the guys," Damon said

"Deal."

"Great."

Suddenly, Elena realised what she'd agreed to. She was so eager for Damon to do this dare, she didn't even think about what he'd actually said!

However, the more she thought about it, she realised it was harmless. One little date... no big deal. _Right?_

She shook her thoughts away. Tonight was supposed to be fun, so she'd worry about it tomorrow and just enjoy her stress-free night with Damon

Damon on the other hand, was thrilled. It'd been a few months now since he'd realised he was in love with Elena. And it seemed like with every passing day he just wanted her _more!_

"You know, Caroline told me once that you seduced your teacher to get a good grade, before you met Stefan," Damon chuckled

"My mom and dad told me I couldn't go out with this really hot guy that had asked me out, unless I got at least a B on my paper. I was determined to go... so I flirted a little," Elena admitted

"Seriously, you've managed to convince an entire football team to play strip poker with you and you managed to seduce your teacher. I need to see these skills of yours," Damon said huskily

"You might get lucky tomorrow," She said and winked at him

"I hope so," Damon smirked

They carried on playing, and Damon learnt a lot more about Elena. He learnt that she wanted to be a writer, she'd had no other boyfriends besides Stefan and Matt, her favourite colour was red, she'd snuck a boy into her room once before, she'd played strip poker four times, she'd never smoked or touched drugs and he'd _even_ got her to admit that she had _dreamed_ about him.

"Will you tell me why you and Stefan broke up?" Damon asked, swirling his scotch around in its glass

"He... wanted me to tell him something," She stated

"Could you possibly be less _vague?_" he demanded. Elena bit her lip, not sure if she should tell him.

She knew that one day she'd have to confess her secret to him anyway, but she wasn't sure if _tonight_ was the right time.

She took a deep breath, and stared straight into those beautiful pools of blue that were Damon's eyes. _It's now or never_, she thought

"He asked me to tell him that I didn't have feelings for you and that we were just friends... and that's all that I would want us to be," I whispered, toying with my glass

"And?" Damon inquired, getting more anxious by the second

"I told him that I couldn't lie to him," Elena sighed. Damon stared at her, unsure of what to say. He was stunned, ecstatic and guilty and he didn't know which of those emotions to show. He chose the latter.

"I'm sorry... that I made you feel that way... and that it ruined your relationship," Damon said sincerely. Much to his surprise, she laughed

"You didn't _make_ me feel that way; it's not your fault. You can't help being perfect for me," Elena chuckled humourlessly

"I know that you and Stefan just broke up, but I want you to know that I love you. I have for a while now... and I think I always will," he admitted to her

"I do know that. I just... need time to think everything through," She murmured and Damon nodded

They decided to call it a night. Elena was getting tired, and there was a lot of awkwardness in the air

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow for our little _date_," Damon chuckled and she smiled up at him

"Okay. Goodnight, Damon."

Damon leaned down, and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. They stared at each other, the sexual tension hovering around them

All too soon, Damon was gone. Leaving Elena in the same position he'd found her in. Staring out of her bedroom window. Only this time, she was thinking about how hard she truly had fallen for Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so if I get a positive response from this, then I'm going to do a second chapter. It will be about Damon and Elena's date at the Grill! I'm eager to write about Damon hitting on three guys :') I also feel like a lemon is needed!**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**- Mia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story was _supposed_ to be a one shot, but your lovely reviews encouraged me to write the second chapter that I had mentioned. I'm glad I did write it now, I think a lemon was _needed_ for this! Remember, Rated M for adult language/content!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters!**

_**** "People rarely succeed unless they have fun in what they are doing" ****_

* * *

><p>Elena stared at herself in her full length mirror, unsure if she liked what she saw. She'd curled her hair into loose ringlets, and she was wearing an abstract print dress with spaghetti straps that flowed to mid-thigh. She'd matched the pretty dress with her favourite heels - white Louboutins that her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She finished off her outfit with a rose gold, crown shaped key necklace which was encrusted with diamonds.<p>

She realised that never in her life had she spent this long getting ready for a date, until now. She'd been trying on different dresses for _three hours!_

She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. Jeremy was in the lounge with a few of his friends from school. Jenna was out with Alaric and she told Jeremy that he could have some friends over until she got home

"I'm leaving in a minute, Jer. If you need anything then call my cell, kay?" Elena said, while she smoothed out her hair

"Sure. You look great, sis," Jeremy said and smiled at her

"Yeah, you look hot," one of his friends said, smirking. His arrogance irritated her. Sure, Damon was arrogant, she thought, but it was different. He wasn't a sixteen year old kid desperate to get laid, and thought the best way to get what he wanted was by being a total dick

She ignored the desperate dick, and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thanks, Jer. Have a good time."

Just as she finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Her heat skipped a beat, and her palms got a little sweaty from the nerves

"Bye!" Elena practically shouted at Jeremy. She was getting anxious.

She ran as fast as she could to the door in her four inch heels. She yanked it open and was graced with the flawless sight of Damon.

He looked incredibly sexy in dark jeans, which hung low on his waist, and a black button up shirt

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I must say that you look stunningly beautiful tonight," Damon said, grinning. After giving her a complimentary once over, he allowed his eyes to linger on her legs.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Elena giggled, shutting the front door behind her

"Oh please, you and I both know how hot I look right now," Damon said, his usual sexy smirk on his face

"Oh please, you and I both know how arrogant you are right now," Elena retorted, earning a chuckle from Damon

He opened the passenger door to his Chevy Camaro for her. Elena got in the car, smiling at how gentlemanly he was being

They drove towards the Grill, listening to the stereo. "Are you still going to do your dare? Or are you a chicken tonight?" Elena teased

"I'm _definitely _still doing it! And I'll be the one laughing when I get at least one of their numbers," he joked, causing Elena to burst into a fit of giggles. "We'll see."

Once they got to the grill, Elena hopped out the car and walked inside, Damon behind her. They went straight to the bar. Elena looked around, finding the first guy for Damon to hit on, whilst Damon ordered the drinks

"Find anyone good enough for me yet?" Damon chuckled, handing her a Vodka and coke

"The blonde guy in the corner booth," Elena told him. Damon followed her gaze, to the odd looking blonde in the corner. He was on his own and he clearly wasn't a _natural _blonde

"Fine," Damon sighed, picking up his drink and making his way over to the corner booth. As certain as he was that this dare was going to highly amuse him, all he really wanted was his date with Elena to start

He sat opposite the guy and smiled widely at him

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore. I haven't seen you around before," he said, fluttering his lashes a little

The guy gulped, and looked at the table, "I'm new in town," he mumbled. Damon frowned, this guy had zero confidence

"I could show you around one day if you want? I know where all the hot spots are," Damon said huskily

Suddenly, the blonde stood up and dashed out of the Grill. Damon stared at the seat, which had been occupied moments ago, completely dumbfounded

He walked back over to Elena, still in shock

"Did you scare him off?" Elena asked, laughing already

"He was weird," Damon muttered and shrugged

"Okay, try that guy in the green shirt over by the pool table," Elena said, enjoying this dare immensely

"Do I have to?" Damon groaned

"Yes! I did all of my dares, and I agreed to go on a date with you. Time for you to suck it up and get over there and get yourself a man," Elena said, doubling over in laughter the second she finished her sentence

Damon glared at her, unimpressed that she found his suffering amusing, and was even cracking jokes about it.

Once she calmed down, she looked up at him through her thick lashes and shot him a flirtatious smile. "If you do the dare, you might get a... _reward_ at the end of the night."

Damon perked up at her words. _'Well if there was a reward...' _Damon thought

He practically ran over to the guy by the pool table. The guy looked at Damon, and gave him an appreciative once over which made Damon cringe

Mr Green Shirt was no fun at all. He gave Damon his number not long after introducing himself. Damon chucked the piece of paper in the bin on his way back over to Elena

"Aw, Damon, I think he really likes you," Elena giggled

"Don't _ever_ say that again," He snapped

"Okay, this is your last guy now. The hot one at the end of the bar," Elena said, subtly pointing to the guy

"Okay," Damon muttered, trudging towards Elena's third choice

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon said, holding his hand out to the guy

"Hey, I'm Dean," he introduced himself, shaking Damon's hand

"I haven't seen you around here before," Damon said, making conversation. He was trying not to be as forward as he was with the blonde

"My dad's company just transferred him here, I moved from Atlanta," he said, looking at something over Damon's shoulder

"Atlanta, great place," Damon mused, thinking about his and Elena's little _time out_

Dean nodded, slightly distracted. "Hey man, you know that hot brunette you're here with?" he murmured, still looking over Damon's shoulder

"Yeah, what about her?" Damon asked defensively

"Could you give her my number? She's _smokin'_ dude!"

'_Dude, seriously? Idiot.' _Damon thought

"Ask her yourself," Damon growled, stomping back over to Elena

"How'd it go? Did you get his number too?" Elena asked giddily

"No. He wants to give _you_ his number," Damon sighed, downing the glass of Bourbon Elena had ordered for him

"Feeling rejected, Damon?" she snorted, sipping her own drink

"No. I could care less about that. I don't like the way he was looking at you," he muttered, his eyes narrowing

"Hey," Elena whispered, taking his hand in her own. They locked eyes, and she smiled at him comfortingly. "I'm here with _you_."

How could he stay mad when she smiled at him like that? It just wasn't possible.

They found a booth at the back and they ordered some food. They ate and talked about random things, and Elena realised she was having a _great_ time. It was probably the best date she'd ever been on.

"Have you spoken to Stefan at all?" Damon asked, chewing on some fries

"Nope," Elena said flatly

"Are you angry with him?" Damon asked, curious

"I don't blame him for breaking up with me, not even a little bit. Who wouldn't be furious if their girlfriend had feelings for their brother? I didn't like how much of an ass he was being when he broke up with me though," Elena sighed

"You were honest, that's all that matters," Damon assured her

"I don't think Stefan see's it that way."

"Well, Stefan's an idiot then," he said and chuckled lightly. "Because anybody who knows you, knows you believe in being honest and knows that you'd never hurt someone intentionally. Because you're _Elena_," he stressed

Elena liked how sweet he was being. He had showed her a whole different side of himself tonight, and she was appreciative of that. She loved Damon when he was smirking and making her laugh, but it was nice to see a soft side of him

"Thank you," she whispered, tightly gripping his hand.

They played a few games of pool after they ate, and then they decided to leave.

Elena chatted away animatedly the whole drive back, and Damon couldn't keep the grin off of his face. She'd been so _happy_ all night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her smile and laugh this much

When they pulled up to the Gilbert house, Damon got out of the car and walked her to the front door

"I had a great time tonight, Damon. Thank you for taking me out," Elena said, smiling still

"No need to thank me," he assured her and added, "I had a great time too."

She got on her tippy toes and gave him a tight hug. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated his company. He'd cheered her up when she was feeling down, and he'd been so kind to her

When they both pulled away, there was only a breath of space between them. They started into each other's eyes, daring the other to make the first move

Damon sure as hell wouldn't be making the first move, not after what happened the last time he had kissed her. He'd ended up snapping her brother's neck!

Elena remembered that _she_ was the one trying to show her gratitude, so she leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his.

He kissed her back softly. He cupped her face, and grazed his thumb along her cheek. He pulled away after half a minute, not wanting to push his luck

"Goodnight, Damon," she murmured, kissing him once more but on the cheek

She turned around to open her front door. She could hear him starting to walk away, and she didn't like how lonely she felt because of that. _What are you doing, Elena?_ She thought.

She spun around, feeling like an idiot for letting him _begin_ to leave

"Damon!" She called. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" She asked, praying he wouldn't say no

He smirked at her and nodded. "Can't live without me for even five seconds, huh?"

"Shut up," she giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him inside

They walked upstairs, and he strolled straight into her bedroom. Elena shut the door behind her, and then looked over at Damon

"So, do you want that reward _now_ or later?" She asked him, her voice taking a husky tone

"Now," he said abruptly

"Are you-"

"_Now_."

Elena walked over to him, and crushed his body to her own. She snaked her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She pushed his jacket off of him, and he pulled her backwards with him until they fell onto her bed

Damon made quick work of her clothes. He had her naked in no time. As he kissed her neck, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers, with her feet

Damon marvelled at her beautiful body. He kissed every last inch of it, making sure there was no part of it left unappreciated

Her breasts then drew his attention. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and gently swirled his tongue around the pebbled skin

"Damon... don't... tease," Elena rasped out, beginning to notice a desperate ache forming between her legs, which had been there many times when she'd been around Damon

"What do you want, Elena?" Damon asked her teasingly, nibbling on her ear

"_Fuck me!_" She growled, her patience thin

Damon was shocked at her choice of words. She didn't swear all that often. He figured it was a part of the old Elena peeking out

He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her softly. "Are you sure?" he checked. He didn't want to feel like he had taken advantage of her

"I'm positive," she said sweetly, kissing him back

Damon gently pushed into her, and didn't move at first so that she could get used to him

Elena gasped, taking in his size. It hurt a little bit, because he was _larger_ than what she was used to

Once she felt ready, she thrust her hips up to meet his. Damon moaned loudly as her slick heat encircled his entire length. She was amazingly _tight_.

"Christ, Elena. You're fucking tight," Damon grunted, thrusting into her a little harder this time, causing Elena to moan loudly

"Harder, Damon. _Please_," She begged, thrusting her hips up once again

Damon began to thrust harder and _faster_, pleasured by how perfectly he fit inside her.

Her inner walls squeezed him in all the right places, and he managed to hit spots inside her that made her scream unbelievably loud

He pressed deeper, and Elena was squirming beneath him, desperate for her release to come

"Damon, I..."

"What Elena? Is something wrong?" he asked, slowing his thrusts a little, but sped up again when Elena shook her head

"I just... I love you," She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his throat

Damon stopped thrusting completely then, the shock stunning him beyond belief. He stared at her, trying to figure out if she'd actually said what he thought he had heard

"_I. Love. You!_" She stressed, desperate for him to believe her

"Really?" He said uncertainly, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips

"Yes," she said, and kissed him passionately. She lost herself in the kiss, and was only aware of his mouth and his thrusts which were getting more rapid

"I love you too, but of course you know that," Damon chuckled, starting to really _pound_ into her

"Fuck, _Damon!_" She screamed. She was close to the edge, and Damon knew it

He was using his Vampire speed to fuck her now. He was going so fast and pounding so hard, she knew she'd be sore for a few days, but it was well worth it. She'd had the most amazing sex of her entire life

"Damon, bite me!" Elena rasped out, her climax just around the corner

He thought about it for a second. He didn't want to hurt her, but he trusted himself when it came to drinking blood. He knew when to stop. And she _wanted_ him too, so he couldn't see a reason for him _not_ to...

His fangs dropped, and he gently kissed along the length of her throat, until he got to the perfect spot.

His fangs penetrated her beautiful skin, and he drank the delicious blood that flowed from the wound. Her blood was better than any he'd ever tasted before. It was sweet with a hint of spice, like a tastier version of Cinnamon. It was just... uniquely _Elena_.

Once he decided he'd drank enough, he cleaned the wound, and then bit into his wrist and pressed it against Elena's mouth

"Drink, it'll heal the wound, and you won't be as sore once we... finish," Damon said, smirking again

She drank a little bit of his blood, and he watched as her wound closed up

"Damon," Elena moaned. He'd pulled out of her whilst she was drinking his blood, and this annoyed Elena to no end. Her release was so _close!_

Damon pushed back into her, and it only took a few thrusts until they both went over the edge. Elena yelled out his name, and shook furiously as they both rode out their orgasms. Damon moaned pleasurably as he spilled his seed inside her

Once they both calmed down, he collapsed on the bed next to her. They both had bad cases of sex hair, and they were covered in sweat

They lay in silence, remembering every second of what had just happened. Neither of them could believe it... and neither of them had ever been happier than they were in this moment

"I'm sorry... that it took so long for me to realise how I felt," Elena whispered, cuddling into Damon's side

"It's okay. The sex made up for it," He chuckled, a smug smile on his face

"Arrogant Vampire," she muttered and then yawned. She was exhausted

"Admit it, my arrogance turns you on," Damon retorted, unable to keep that sexy smirk off of his face

"Maybe," she mumbled, her eyes getting heavy. He wrapped his arms around her and watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He was amazed that something so beautiful could belong to _him. _

Moments later, he fell asleep too, a small smile on his face as he repeated _those_ three words in his head. _I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you want to see the outift Elena wore on the date, I posted the URL on my profile. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**_Please_, hit that review button! ;)**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**- Mia.**


End file.
